An Undeniable Love
by PhALLoPhoBiA
Summary: PC but not the PC you think um flame me do what ever you want. Rating will change. Chapter 5 Repost I Screwed up. FINAL CHAPTER'S UP. COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Title: An Undeniable Love

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Piper/Cole

Author: Me 

Disclaimer: This is solely for entertainment.

Summary: Piper and Cole are seeing each other and the Elders, Prue, Patty and Penelope intervene. Rating will most definitely change as the story progresses.   

Part I

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Cole! Get off!" Piper squealed when Cole sat on her back playfully. It was one of those rare moments when they were able to alone together during the day.  Pheobe was at work and Paige was with Glenn while Leo was with on of his charges in Eurasia. Even though the fact that they were having an affair with each other, the house was oblivious. 

Piper was sprawled out on the couch with Cole, a blanket and popcorn. The watched a movie until Cole felt Piper's breathing become constant and slow he shimmered her upstairs laid her in her bed and went into the living room to clear any trace that they spending time together as a couple. By the time he was finished cleaning up he had ordered food, set it up and was choosing a wine when Piper woke up. 

"Hey." Piper said softly as she watched him pour 6 glasses of wine with a soft smile on her face. Cole looked up from what he was doing to see piper watching him with a soft impish smile. She walks over to him and gave him a long, tender kiss leaving him dazed with desire. Right when the kiss was broken the living room door opened. 

"Piper! Cole!" Pheobe yelled from the hallway. Piper and Cole dashed out to the hall to see why Pheobe was yelling.

"Tell me why is my editor a major pain in the ass she wants me to do a double issue, and the radio show and help the staff create a fresh new look." Piper rolled her eyes and left the room as Cole gave a Pheobe a hug without feeling. Piper was in the dining room setting up the dinner table when everyone decided to walk in.

After the meal and everyone went their separate ways, Piper and Cole were left in the dimly lit kitchen to clean and straighten up. Pheobe was asleep and Leo had to go "up there", while Paige decided to spend the night with Glenn. Piper was washing dishes when Cole hands slipped around her waist and met her hands in the warm soapy water. Piper leaned back and let Cole's warm body press against her, he kissed her neck, nibbling slightly just below the ear. Piper had to bite her lower lip to keep from moaning out loud. After a while of trying to do dishes piper gave in and turned around to kiss him. Piper wrapped her arms around his neck and toyed with the sensitive hairs on his neck with her wet soapy hands. While they kissed Cole picked piper up and she wrapped her legs instinctively around his waist never breaking the kiss. Cole had her pressed against the wet counter exploring her mouth hungrily. Piper stopped kissing him enough to write a note that she was going for a walk. Cole left a note that said he was going to his office to tie up some lose ends. Before he left he called a coworker and asked him to cover for him. 

After they made sure that everything was set up Cole shimmered him them to his beach house. Piper looked at her watch and knew that they at least 3 hours they could spend together. Cole made a deep red dress with darker red beads and black sequins on it appear. While they changed Cole took stolen glances of Pipers body. After they dressed they went in to an empty room with wall height mirrors all around them, and a stereo system. They danced until they were slightly tired of dancing. They drank wine and went for a walk on the beach and let the gentle warm waters come up to their ankles. They sat and cuddled together on the warm sand and kissed a sensually. They stared at the man in the moon before going inside. When they did go inside Cole gave Piper a shirt to change into. After they changed they went in to his living room to finish off the wine. As they were drinking they let little kiss pass between one another before Cole told her, " If you don't want to go any farther I understand." Piper looks up at him with a look mixed with lust and love and appreciation. She slowly gets up and sits on his lap facing him to look into his clear blue eyes. She kissed with a passion she hadn't felt in a long time. She took off his shirt so she could feel the strong back muscles under his skin. He slowly unbuttoned the long shirt he had given her to wear for the time being. The shirt slipped softly off her shoulders. With a soft caress he kissed her eyes cheeks and shoulder. "You are so beautiful.." Cole whispered into her ear. He stared at her naked soft body in admiration. Piper noticed and remarked, " What you're gonna just stare at me all night?" "That can be arranged."  Cole replied. Piper smiled and looked up at him sweetly. She sat up and kissed him passionately. They made sweet love for most of the night. 

As they cooled down Cole wiped a piece of hair off Piper's forehead as she fell asleep. "I love You" he whispered in her ear before sleeping himself.  

TBC……………………………


	2. Part II

Title: An Undeniable Love

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Piper/Cole

Author: Me 

Disclaimer: This is solely for entertainment.

Summary: Piper and Cole are seeing each other and Prue, Patty and Penelope intervene. Rating will most definitely change as the story progresses. Just to tell you a song will pop up in a later chapter. 

A/N: I know it's short but I have an odd inspiration to do it this way.

Part II

**~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@**

When Piper woke up the next morning, she was at the manor instead of Cole's beach house. She looked around her room with all her worldly possession and sighed.  She loved her husband to death, but she wasn't in love with him. The sparks she felt Cole were what she used to have with Leo. But the sparks died without warning. Piper sighed once more before getting up to start her day.

By the end of the day piper was happy the day was over. She had cleaned the house ran errands for everyone and then did inventory. Even though her day was busy her mind wasn't fully on the task at hand. Her club's manager kept asking what was in her, but she had no explanation for her. She sat in the living room with a book that she started months ago. 

While reading she fell asleep.

_She woke up when she felt herself being moved. She opened her eyes to see a piercing set of blue eyes staring down at her._

_"Hey Sunshine!" Cole's sultry voice announced when he noticed she was awake. Then she became aware that she wasn't at home, and that she didn't have on her bunny rabbit and cup cake PJ's. Instead she had on a short red silk spaghetti strap nightgown. _

_"Cole, please put me down my ass is freezing." Piper giggled. Cole put her down after watching her struggle to get out of his arms for a couple of minuets. She looked around her and realized that she was back at the beach house._

_"What are we doing here?"_

_"Day Spa or should I say Night Spa?" a smile quirked his lips as he grabbed some oil from his back pocket. "So shall we go nuts?"_

_As the night went on, the back rub went on to some thing more, and piper was in pure ecstasy._

_"Cole! You are the man!" Piper yelled.  _

"Piper what are screaming about?" Cole asked.

Piper's face turned bright red when she realized it was all just a dream. It was around 2 in the morning and no one was home except them, once again. It seemed like more and more that they were home alone together. Maybe luck of maybe planned who knew.

Piper looked up a Cole with an inquisitive look on her face.

"Cole why are you here? I thought you were on a date Pheobe?" Piper was really confused. Leo hadn't came home and neither had Paige. She got up and walked around. She found a note from Leo and Paige saying that they weren't coming home that night.

Piper went back into the living room to sit with Cole, who was being oddly quiet. 

"Piper I'm moving to Louisiana in 10 months and I want you to come with me…"

 ****


	3. Part III

Title: An Undeniable Love

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Piper/Cole

Author: Me 

Disclaimer: This is solely for entertainment.

Summary: Piper and Cole are seeing each other and the elders; Prue, Patty and Penelope intervene. Rating will most definitely change as the story progresses.

**~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~**

"What?" Piper was in complete and utter shock. It wasn't everyday that your sister's boyfriend asks you to go to Louisiana with them. "I need to sit down."

"Piper I know this is shocking and out of the blue but I really want you to come with me." Cole looked at the silent piper before kissing her on the cheek. "Think about it before you give your answer." He shimmered out.

Piper sat there for a hour thinking before she went up to bed. She hated having to be with Cole behind everyone's back if they were in love everyone should accept it. But nothing is _that_ easy.

The month following the announcement to Piper, Cole told everyone else that he was leaving in nine months. Piper was in the room when he announced it she ran out to the bathroom. Everyone followed her.

"Piper, sweetie, are you okay?" 

Piper rolled her eyes in the bathroom. It was obvious she wasn't okay. A person doesn't run out of a room to throw up unless they have a virus or is pregnant. She was sure she wasn't sick as for pregnant, that was a different subject. She didn't really practice safe sex when it came to Cole, for some reason he made feel like caution should be tossed into the wind. So now she knew she had to deal with the consequences of her action. But how was she going to explain it Leo when the baby comes out looking like Cole? She sat on the toilet lid with a wet towel on her forehead. It was the second time that day she threw up. The first time was early that morning. When she got out of the bathroom she went straight up to her room to get some rest. She didn't want to be bothered by anyone. She felt so much guilt in her heart because in the pit of her stomach she knew it was Cole's. 

Three months later piper started to show a little bit but not enough for people to seriously notice. Piper had yet to tell Cole that the baby could really be his. So it was time, she been hiding the fact from the wrong person the baby's father. 

She was alone in the house and could take the guilt. 

"COLE! I NEED YOU!" she turned in a circle until she heard he usual swooshing sound she hears when he shimmers.

"You Yelled?" he asked with a impish smile so adorable it made her want melt into his arms. 

"Yeah um, I don't know how to tell you this but I'm pregnant." Piper looked at the ground ashamed. She was married so why was she carrying another man's child.

"Piper, cupcake, everyone knows you're pregnant" he could almost laugh. She was usually sure of herself when it came to them, but right now she was acting kind of shy.

"Cole the baby's yours." She said it quickly, like she was taking an antibiotic full of codeine. (The Good stuff). Now it was Cole's turn to be shocked into silence. He was happy but also worried. 

Cole looked up at her with a weird look in his eyes. His face softened and he suddenly, jumped up and kissed Piper. She had never seen him look that happy with his clothes on. 

Piper watched Cole get down on bended knee. 

Piper, Will marry me and come with me to Louisiana…"    

TBC……………….    


	4. Part IV

Title: An Undeniable Love

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Piper/Cole

Author: Me 

Disclaimer: This is solely for entertainment.

Summary: Piper and Cole are seeing each other and the elders; Prue, Patty and Penelope intervene. Rating will most definitely change as the story progresses. The P.O.V. changes in this chapter. Oh and magick is spelled correctly. There are two ways to spell it and the way I spelled it is the non-stage pulling rabbits out of a hat type magick. 

Part IV

**~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~**

As I got down on bended knee piper's face lit up. I had never seen her face light up like that before, not during sex, not while cooking or doing anything else she enjoys. 

"Will you marry me? Please say you'll marry me." Her face looked troubled for a second before she opened her mouth.

"Yes." was her very soft answer. She looked like she had just spoken without her mind, that she had just used her heart to answer the question. I knew it was hurting every core in her body due to the fact that she, no it isn't her fault that things went this far. It's more my fault that things happened this way, I should have just never taken the assignment and all this would of never happened. She would be happily married and maybe even pregnant by Leo instead of me. But when I looked in to her eyes I knew she was happy with her decision. So I kissed her.

~@~@~@~@~@~

I said yes. I cant' believe I said yes. I was never one to take risks but I might as well. The baby is Cole's so what right did I have to keep him from knowing and loving his child. I must have had some doubt on my face because he looked into my eyes. He kissed me. I love the fact that he was brave enough to kiss me.

As we lied on the bed Cole rubbed my stomach lovingly. The look on his face was one of pure joy and love. 

"So when do you want to tell them who's the father of the baby is?" the decision was his. He knew I was going to go along with whatever he said except for the answer don't tell them anything.

"How about February 21?" he asked.

"Sure." I knew what he was doing the baby was supposed to be due that day. So even if the baby was here or not we still had a firm opportunity to tell them.

~@~@~@~@~@~

The day was set. We would tell them on the due date.

As the weeks passed they saw more and more of each other. They started setting up everything in Louisiana from the baby's room to the yard. They felt they finally had control over their lives, until the involuntary bringing up to the elders. 

~@~@~@~@~@~

"Piper we understand that you are pregnant with Cole's child, we called you to give you an ultimatum." Adam the first elder said.

"We will give you 2 choices and you will have to choose one or the other for the sake of magick." Eve the second elder said.

Piper knew what they were going to ask her for the simple fact that she knew their baby was going to cause problems in the magick community.

"What is it you want?"       

"We want you to either give up the baby and Cole and your sisters and Leo will never remember you being pregnant. Only you and Cole will remember and the baby's powers must be bound." Said Adam.  

"Or you can leave San Francisco and live your life with Cole and your child and never see your sisters again. Either way you have to give something up, or all good magick is lost."

Piper just sat there silently crying. She had to choose between her sisters or her unborn child, and that's one decision no one should have to make.

"We'll give you a month to think about it, but you must choose soon because you're running out of time." And with that they sent her back with one of their whitelighter in training.  


	5. Part V REPOST

**Title: An Undeniable Love**

**Rating: PG-13**

Pairing: Piper/Cole 

**Author: Me **

**Disclaimer: This is solely for entertainment.**

**Summary: Piper and Cole are seeing each other and the elders; Prue, Patty and Penelope intervene. Rating will most definitely change as the story progresses.**

**A/N: I changed my mind Rating wont change.**

**Part V**

**~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@**

**"I will not do it!" she screamed in tears. **

**"Piper it's the only way. I know it hard, and I had to make the same thing with Paige. And it broke my heart to see my daughter grow up with out knowing me or her family or her heritage." Patty said to her daughter."**

**"But mom my child can never meet her family just for the sake of magick. Why can't things be different? I mean Paige is half- whitelighter and can be with us yet my daughter is part demon and can't know her aunts."**

**"But Piper your child can do either great good or great evil." Penelope fussed at her granddaughter.**

**"Besides Piper she will know her heritage and some day in the future she will be able to see Pheobe and Paige and their children." Prue was sympathetic towards her sister. She already lost her children at a very young age and she didn't want piper to either.  **

**"I still will not give up my daughter just for them. It's my life not theirs. As much as love my sisters I will not do it."**

** A baby was her chance to prove herself; she grew up most her life with out a mother and a father, while being taken care off by a grandmother. Piper cried until she had no tears left in her eyes to cry. Cole found her in the attic asleep. Everyone had been calling her cell, the club and the house phone but she hadn't been answering. He took her into her room and laid her in her bed. He could tell that she had been crying. The area around her eyes was red along with her nose. He had a feeling it had something to do with the fact that the elders called her up that day.**

**Cole laid next to Piper and wrapped his arms around her. The simple loving gesture woke her up. She opened her eyes to see a pair of blue ones staring down at her. She closed her eyes and started to cry again. Cole just held her and let her cry into his shoulder. When she finally did calm down she told him what happened that day. **

**"Piper, honey they can't make you do anything you don't want to do. Besides we are moving to Louisiana anyways." He was trying to console his love but nothing was working.**

**"Cole they said I could never see my sisters again. And that I have one month to tell them my decision." Cole didn't say anything he couldn't. Her sisters are her world and he knew without them there wasn't a chance in hell that she could make the decision.**

**"Piper do what your heart tells you is right." And with that he kissed her forehead and shimmered out.**

**"PIPER? You here?"**

**"Yeah I'm in my room." She knew her sister would burst in her room any second and she had Cole's jacket on. She shoved the jacket under the bed and when she pulled her hand out from under the bed, Pheobe walked in.**

**"Piper sweetie what are you doing?" **

**"Looking for something. Why?" **

**"No reason just wanted to know why you haven't been answering the phone all day."**

**"I just have a lot of things on my mind, with the baby coming soon and decisions to be made about the club and the birth of my child."**

**Piper sighed she was sick of lying to them. She needed to tell the truth, but knew the elders wouldn't allow it.**

**A week later piper made a decision and was going to follow through with her decision.**

**"Cole I'm sick of us having to hide our relationship I'm going to Louisiana with you but I have to tell them the truth one way or another." She told him as they laid on the couch**

**Piper hugged Cole and kissed him passionately she was happy with her decision and she knew her mother, grandmother, and sister would support her about her decision. Piper started to unbutton Cole's shirt.**

**Piper do you think it's okay to be doing this while you're pregnant?"**

**"Yes, besides I have 2 weeks before I can't have sex any more." She kissed his neck and placed open mouth kisses on his chest sucking hard enough to give him a hickey. She slowly unbuttoned her shirt, her eyes never leaving his. **

**"You are so beautiful.." Cole looked at her in awe over the fact that what they created together made her more and more beautiful everyday. Piper blushed under his scrutiny.**

**"You sure about that. Because from where I standing I look like a whale."**

**"Yea I'm sure about it. There is nothing more beautiful than a bright-eyed; rosy-cheeked pregnant woman." He kissed her, then ever so slowly he picked her up and shimmered them up to her room. He pulled down her pants and kissed her stomach, and made a trail up her stomach to her neck to give her hickey to match his. **

**He took of the remainder of their clothes before asking, "Are you sure about this?"**

**She looked into his eyes then leaned in for a kiss. They made passionate love for what seemed like forever. **

**After they were done Piper and Cole laid there holding each other.   **

**"Cole you know I love you right."**

**"Yea?"**

**"But you really got to stop with the hickeys Leo is getting suspicious." **

**"Piper you here?" Leo walked toward  her room…**     


	6. Part VI

Title: An Undeniable Love

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Piper/Cole

Author: Me 

Disclaimer: This is solely for entertainment.

Summary: Piper and Cole are seeing each other and the elders; Prue, Patty and Penelope intervene. Rating will most definitely change as the story progresses.

A/N: I changed my mind Rating wont change.

Part VI

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

Piper froze everything in the living room except Cole. She was freaking Leo was just about to walk in to the living room when she froze the house.

"Honey as mush as I love you," she pointed to Leo, "He can't find us like this, not her not now." She looked at him, her eyes pleading with him to go. She knew he was sick of the sneaking also.

"Alright I'll see you later. He kissed her forehead and left.

Piper rushed to put her clothes on, and was settling down on the couch when Leo unfroze. she had to tell them soon or risk getting caught in the predicament she was in.

"Piper where are you?"

"I'm in the living room, why are you screaming my name."

"Oh I was just wondering where you were. Uh Piper are you okay?"

"Yea why?"

"Because you're sweating and the thermostat is on 65."

There was a time when his protectiveness was endearing. But now it was annoying. It wasn't like she couldn't take care of herself. But then again she was in her mood swings. 

She rolled her eyes. "Leo I'm not sick, I just sick of everyone being in my face. I'm pregnant not disabled people." 

As soon as the words left her mouth se felt remorseful. It wasn't his fault she was going through the mood swings.  

~@ Two Weeks Later @~

"Ms. Halliwell have you came up with your decision on the situation? Mind you if you chose not to do either one of the things you, you're family and your unborn child will be in constant great danger." Adam and Eve said together.

"I understand the consequences for all my actions and though it was very hard I have come up with my decision. As much as I love Paige and Pheobe I can't give up my child. I feel that a child should know their parents and their heritage no matter what the circumstances. That is why I am going to move to Louisiana with Cole. This child means too much to Cole and me to throw it all away."

"Piper are you absolutely sure about this?" Eve asked suspiciously. 

"Yes, Completely and whole heartedly. Oh and one more thing, I refuse to leave San Francisco until my child is born and is two weeks old." And with that she left them. They couldn't object because she could always find a way to not leave San Francisco, and then there would be hell to pay. 

 ~@ Two Months Later @~

"Cole why did you buy this? I look like a giant lace covered whale. This nightgown could be used as a tent." Piper whined. 

"Baby, you look adorable you should wear more nightgowns like this." 

Piper rolled her eyes. The only reason her bought the thing was to annoy her. She hated nightgowns with lace, flowers and anything else that said 'I'm a girly-girl'.

Piper laid down in the bed with Cole. he was going to stay there until she fell asleep. as much as she fell asleep alone, she still hated doing it. They laid there for a good hour before she fell asleep and soon after she fell asleep so did Cole. They slept cuddled up together until they had a rude awakening.

"Piper what the hell is going on in here?" it was around two in the morning, and Leo found his wife with her sister's ex-boyfriend. he had his suspicions but never acted on them.

"Leo I can explain. Just don't yell I don't want Pheobe or Paige to wake up."

"Well you better start to explain because pretty soon I going tell your sisters what I just found." 

Piper froze Leo. She didn't need him to yell at her.

"Cole what am I going to do?" she was panicking. The situation wasn't suppose to happen like that. 

Piper just tell him what's going on, tell him the truth."

Piper unfroze him. She was going to have to tell him whether she wanted to or not. Leo and Cole looked at her expectantly. And just when the words "Leo the baby's not yours." Were about to come out of her mouth some warm liquid ran down her leg.

"Uh as much as I would like to tell you what's going on my water just broke."


	7. Part VII

Title: An Undeniable Love

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Piper/Cole

Author: Me 

Disclaimer: This is solely for entertainment.

Summary: Piper and Cole are seeing each other and the elders; Prue, Patty and Penelope intervene. Rating will most definitely change as the story progresses.

A/N: I changed my mind Rating wont change.

Part VII

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

Cole got up and rushed over to Piper whose leg gave way underneath her. He caught her just before she hit the ground. Her falling at a moment like that wouldn't have been a good thing for her to seeing how her water broke and her contractions started.

"Piper are you okay?" he was worried she was going to pass out.

"Yea I just wasn't expecting that much pain. Okay I need to sit down now" she started to sit down on her bed when Cole stopped her.

"Piper no we need to get you to the hospital. Because you're not due until next month." He was worried she was going to have complications with their daughter.

"Leo I need you to go get her sisters and tell them to meet us at the hospital. Piper's a month early and that's not a good a sign."   

Cole shimmered them to the hospital. Piper's Contraction were well over an hour apart so they didn't have much of a rush. 

"Excuse me ma'am my fiancé is having a baby."

"Here fill out these forms while we get her situated." By the time piper was situated her sisters were at the hospital. They were trying their best to make her comfortable before she got her epidural., but nothing was helping. Finally a nurse came it and gave her a shot in her lower back.

"Ms. Halliwell how have are you feeling." Dr. Greene asked piper.

"Like I'm on a cloud. What was in that shot you gave me?"

"Just something to numb your nerves,"

After a good 2 hours later Piper had her beautiful, baby girl in her arms. She was rocking her back and forth. Cole rubbed his daughter's small soft head gently with his large rough hand. 

"You want to hold her?" he seemed to look like he was scared to hold her.

"You sure about that I might drop her. I have a habit of dropping small things"

Cole looked at his newborn daughter. She was beautiful. She had her eyes closed when Piper had first gave her to him but now she was looking up at him with eyes as blue, if not bluer than his. She had Piper's eye shape and nose, and the hair that wasn't matted to her from after birth proved that she had her mother's hair color. She had Cole's ears and mouth shape.

"She's Beautiful Piper." He said with a smile. 

"So what do you want to name her?"

"How about Persephone Rose Melinda Halliwell Turner?"

"I like it. It has a nice ring to it."

 "Okay now that that's settled you want to tell your sisters now or later?"

"How about we don't tell them any thing until Artis and I are out of the hospital."

"But what About Leo?"

"Call him in so he can at least know the truth now."

Cole walked over to the door; he wasn't ready to see the look on Leo's face. He knew it was probably going to fall into a million pieces when he found out the truth.

"Leo come here please Piper and I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Uh how do I put this? Uh Leo about Persephone she's let's just put it this way Persephone has blue eyes you have green, and blue eyes don't really run that often in our family."

"Piper what exactly are you trying to say?" he was very confused. She never really rambled unless she was nervous or the in formation she knew was going to hurt somebody.

"What Piper is trying to tell you is Persephone is not yours. She's my daughter."

"Cole and I have been seeing each other for the last year and a half I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner before Artis came in to the world but I was too scared that the baby might have been yours and I would have been left to raise a daughter on my own."

A solitary tear made it's way down Leo's cheek. He sat down in the farthest chair from the bed with his head in his hands. His wife was cheating on him. It had all been right under his nose and he didn't realize it. With tears still streaming down his face he got up and left. Piper wasn't his anymore she found a new love. Someone who would give her some sort of normalcy she wanted.

Piper sat with her head in her hands.

"With what just happened in her how am I going to tell my sisters what's been going on?"

"Tell us what?"


	8. FINAL PART

Title: An Undeniable Love

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Piper/Cole

Author: Me 

Disclaimer: This is solely for entertainment.

Summary: Piper and Cole are seeing each other and the elders; Prue, Patty and Penelope intervene. Rating will most definitely change as the story progresses.

A/N: I changed my mind Rating wont change. Oh and this is going to be a very emotional chapter.

Part VIII

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

"What we… I decided to name her." It seemed that lying came easier than the truth, and to her that is the worst thing in the world. To other people that she didn't know it was okay o make them confused but to down Right lie to her sisters was something that ate away at her heart everyday. 

"Oh what did you name her?" Paige asked jumping up and down?

"Persephone Rose Melinda Halliwell." Cole looked at her with a weird look on his face. He knew she was going to tell them as soon as she got the courage but seeing how time was running out, she needed to gather that courage soon or all was doomed. 

~@ Two Weeks Later @~

"Cole can you please drive over 20, I just saw a turtle pass us up." Piper joked. She had just come back from her first check up and to pick up Persephone.

"Glad to see you're in a good mood seeing how we have to tell them today." He glanced over at piper who had gotten seriously quiet. He felt her doubts and had a feeling she was about to do some thing crazy. 

"Cole as much as I love them I'm not going to tell them not now at least. It's going to have to wait. Too many things are happening right now to tell them. Besides I have a plan the only problem with the plan is that we have to act like we normally act. " She said looking at Persephone.

"I'm listening." He glanced at her; she still wouldn't look at him so he concentrated on the road.

"We pretend like everything is normal and that nothing is different between us. Then when they finally leave Persephone and me alone I will pack up Persephone and mine clothing and things and I'll write them a letter telling them everything." She said finally looking at him.

"Good plan but I just have one question. Why can't we tell them in person?"

"Because I can't utter the words that I'm leaving the only home I've ever known just to have a daughter. And to tell you the truth to me it seems a bit conceited. I have to leave my family just because in their eyes I fell in love with the wrong man." She took a deep and wiped away the tears that were forming in her eyes she had to put on her happy façade.

They arrived at the manor fashionably late due to the fact that they had to stop to change Persephone. The house was decorated with streamers, balloons and other things that said, "It's A Girl". Pheobe and Paige asked a few friends over. The main people who showed up were Darryl and his wife, Glenn and his wife, and Friends who had children of their own.

The whole time during the festivities Leo never once showed up. It broke Piper's heart to know all the pain she put him through. She knew it would be a long time before he ever forgave her and she was willing to wait forever to know that he forgave her. 

As the party dwindled down to an end and the guest started leaving piper put the task at hand in her mind. She had to write the letter and get their things together. piper started to clean up and by 9 she was heading up stairs. 

"Where are you going?" Piper turned around to see her sisters looking up at her.

"I'm going to bed. I have a long couple of days ahead of me and I'm going to need my rest, now if you don't mind I am going to bed."

"Well wait we want to see Persephone, before you go to sleep." They put on their best puppy dogface to try to get her to let them see their niece. 

"Fine just don't wake her." They walked up to Piper's room where Persephone was asleep on Piper's bed. They watched her sleep for a good 10 minuets.

"Good night Piper. See you in the morning." they kissed her cheek as they started to pass by her. But she stopped them both.

"I love you guys." She said while she hugged them.

After they left Piper pulled out two bags. She packed their clothing and things that would remind her of the manor before she got ready to call for Cole.

Once she packed all of the necessary things she sat down at her table, pulled out her stationary with hearts, and began to write her heart out. 

Two pages, and several lured words later; Piper folded her letter and the deed to her club in an envelope and put it on a bed. She picked up Persephone, who whined a bit then went back to sleep. 

"Cole I need you." She said loud enough for him. She waited a couple of minuets before he showed up. 

"Are you ready?" he asked.

She looked around her room for one last time, and then grabbed her picture of her sisters and herself.

She shook her head yes and they shimmered out.

Fin- Oh and a Sequel might follow if you ask.

                                        Angel_Baby    


End file.
